legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dixie
Dixie is a girl and main character of an unheard Halloween special She is a lonely teen with attitude with a strainous relationship with her father and her mom having left her. After been made of by two female bullies, she runs in tears and is killed by a falling tree She is turned into a zombie and gets the help of two zombies named Islis and Gonner to help her, while she unknowingly is important to stop a evil sorcerer`s plan to conquer the world with zombies. After all this, she goes back to her mortal life and becomes happier as a result. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour She is unfortunately killed again and becomes a zombie again. She manages to find her friend Gonner and they try to find a way back to mortality which involves needing to work with the heroes against The Children of BlackGarurumon and the Sinisters of Evil in Act 5 She and Gonner work inside the ancient pyramids trying to search for the Lucifricator as well as something she lost with Gonner before discovering something from the past. They end up running into Bender and the crew who smell the zombie flesh and they learn they have a common goal to find stuff so they join forces to do.Bender and the others find the Aztec where Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella decide to go do it though Heloise wants to come along and they allow Suede, Jack Heloise and Kid help. They find Sari who reveals that she never had intentions to kill them and wants to stop them from stopping them. They though get thrown even further into the pyramids by Albert Wesker who stills need them for his and Loki's plan. Dixie in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Dixie and the others join with Heloise to fight a Lard Lad statue which was brought to life. Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Gohan, Sora, Connor, Twilight Discord, Dixie, Bart, Gonner, Stardash and Colonel Star and Stripes all go wondering in their cavern. With a ocarina in hands which they need to use to open their door and find out the chosen one regarding the Niburu which Isabella plays to the tune of the Lugia Song. She aids the heroes against BlackGarurumon and she with Gooner kill Soran Allies and enemies Friends: Isis, Gonner, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Sora, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Kid, Liz and Patty, Makoto, Sora, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge, Suki, Yasha, Connor, Major Kirahue, Buffy, Knuckles, Sarah Enemies: BlackGarurumon, Loki, Wesker, Dukat, Peter Pan, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Loki and Wesker's alliance, Sector 32 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Humanoid Category:The Undead Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Tomboys Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Cute Characters Category:Immortals Category:Goths Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil